lastdayofthedinosaursfandomcom-20200214-history
Charonosaurus
Charonosaurus is a genus of lambeosaurid dinosaur that lived during the late Cretaceous period in what is now Mongolia.67-65 __TOC__ Facts Charonosaurus was a large hadrosaurid dinosaur. The partial skull discovered resembled that of the North American Parasaurolophus (who's slightly older). Putting that in perspective, it is safe to assume that Charonosaurus also had the hollow, cone-shaped head crest. Like Parasaurolophus, Charonosaurus' '' head crest would have given it a unique sound. ''Charonosaurus measured 10 metres in length, larger than Parasaurolophus. Charonosaurus was also one of the very last lambeosaurines, living up to the very end of the Cretaceous period. Involvement in the extinction 5 minutes after an asteroid collided with Earth, there was no sign of such occurrence in Mongolia. The herd of Charonosaurus was seen drinking from the local watering hole. One was seen laying her eggs and then covering them in sand. However, nearby a Saurornithoides stood waiting for the mother to leave her eggs. As the mother left her clutch of eggs, the Saurornithoides steathily approached the nest and dug up an egg. As the ravenous theropod finally got a grasp of its meal, the Charonosaurus noticed it. However, the Saurornithoides managed to escape with the egg. The mother found the Saurornithoides in a cave trying to break open the stolen egg. She confronted the carnivore, but to her misfortune, the Saurornithoides had backup, as its mate emerged from the darker parts of the cave. The Charonosaurus turned to run but the pair pursued her. As the Charonosaurus ran, the Saurornithoides jumped onto the Charonosaurus' '' back and neck and gored her with their sickle-claws and teeth. As the predators overwhelmed its prey, the ''Charonosaurus collasped and hit the ground with tremendous force. The Saurornithoides then ate their kill. 45 minutes after the impact, the ejector cloud rolled in from the east. With the cloud directly above the watering hole, the ground temperature skyrocketed. As the heat increased, three Charonosaurus rushed to the safety of the cave, which unfortunately was also where the Saurornithoides were hiding (having abandoned the hadrosaur they killed), although at least one Charonosaurus fell victim to the heat, and right front of the cave no less. 90 minutes after the impact, the ground temperature in Mongolia packed at 300°. 5 hours after the impact, temperatures finally began to drop. As the Saurornithoides pair left the cave to scavenge on the remains of the boiled Charonosaurus, two of the three living Charonosaurus followed. However, one wary individual remained in the cave. Minutes later, a massive duststorm struck the local area. Whilst the smaller Saurornithoides hid behind the Charonosaurus carcass, the two living Charonosaurus were buffeted by the storm and eventually, they suffocated and died. 1 day after the impact, the last remaining Charonosaurus emerged from the cave and ventured out to the watering hole, coming across the two killed by the sandstorm along the way. However, to her misfortune, the Saurornithoides pair survived the duststorm by taking shelter behind the dead Charonosaurus they were eating, but the corpse got completely buried. As the living Charonosaurus was drinking, the Saurornithoides stalk her. Tired from hunger and the buffeting of the duststorm, only one attacks in a rather reckless manner. As the Saurornithoides attacked her, the Charonosaurus struggled to knock off her attacker, eventually falling on the troodont and crushed the life out of it. As the Charonosaurus left, the remaining Saurornithoides approached its fallen mate and cannibalised it. Weeks later, the Charonosaurus was seen drinking from the watering hole again, but collapsed shortly after and died due to inhaling hydrogen sulfide, which resulted in suffocation. As the remaining Saurornithoides came to feed on her, it as well fell victim to hydrogen sulfide poisoning. Both hadrosaur and troodont genus would eventually diminish into oblivion. Trivia *The model used for Charonosaurus was the Parasaurolophus model from Clash of the Dinosaurs. *''Charonosaurus'' was the only hadrosaurid to appear in the documentary, which is unusual since it wasn't exactly the only hadrosaur present at the very end of the cretaceous: there was also Nipponosaurus, Olorotitan and Mandschurosaurus, all three living in the same time and place as Charonosaurus, as well as the North American Edmontosaurus, Trachodon and possibly Hypacrosaurus, and the European Telmatosaurus. *''Charonosaurus'' was the largest Mongolian dinosaur in the documentary. *It is unknown what became of the Charonosaurus egg after it got abandoned by both its parent and the Saurornithoides, but chances are it was killed by some other predator or the elements, whichever got it first. Errors * it is now known that large dinosaurs including Charonosaurus were incapable of roaring, instead making low grumbling noises, though granted, this wasn't known at the time. External links Category:Chordates Category:Reptiles Category:Sauropsids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Ornithopods Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Animals from Mongolia Category:Quadrupedal animals Category:Bipedal animals Category:Herbivores Category:Oviparous animals